One Spade Short
by Crittab
Summary: A soldier and a young woman meet in France during WWII. Somewhat AU. Complete. Response to a prompt info inside .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo.

* * *

**Prompt: **From Milady/Milord LJ - ror123's captcha prompt: Write a story using all the words. NC-17 and less than 1000 words. Bonus if there is a twist.

**Words that must be used: **Body, smile, female, tight, garden, desire, again, spade, wind, neck, warm, sudden, army, bell, rain, screw, tail, stiff, glass, turn, book, flag, animal, please, push, tooth.

* * *

**One Spade Short**

"I'm one spade short," complained Winger, setting his cards down on the table. Far away from the warzone, the soldiers of Army Unit 327 had found a safe haven inside a small French town, seeking comfort from the locals who hadn't yet run from the Nazi insurgency.

He currently sat with a young female. She was beautiful, and her smile had captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her. She had the kind of eyes a guy could get lost in, especially after months away from home.

Her name was Annie Edison. She was an American girl who had been studying in Paris when the war began. Unable to get home, she'd set up a small home outside of the city where she tended to those who came through, offering a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in. Jeff Winger's company had stumbled upon her comfy abode after days of wandering through the countryside, and were relieved by her hospitality.

After helping the other men get comfortable in her spare rooms, she'd retired to the sitting room with Jeff, the captain, for a visit and a card game. He hated to admit it, but she was soundly beating him.

"It's always a spade," she teased, setting down another full house—her second of the night. She grinned and began shuffling the deck, allowing Jeff to take a good look at her while her attention was otherwise occupied. She was beautiful, as mentioned, but her beauty was unlike anything Jeff had ever seen before. She had a long, swan-like neck, and piercing blue eyes that were stunning up close. She had a pale complexion that reminded Jeff of his mother's china set: glass, breakable.

Beneath her red dress, her body was small, but well proportioned. Her figure was as close to a perfect hourglass as Jeff had ever seen outside of the movies, and her long, brown hair shone as it slipped over her shoulders and came to rest on her breasts.

Jeff felt a sudden shot of desire course through his body. He'd only just met this woman, but something about her made him want her in a primal way. He wasn't normally such an animal when it came to beautiful women, but _this_ woman, this_ Annie Edison_ made him want to forget all of the rules of propriety he'd been taught from a young age.

"You've been in Paris a while," he commented, trying to get his mind off the way he wanted her body. She nodded.

"It's a wonderful city. I'm praying the Nazis won't destroy it." Jeff frowned. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"It must be hard for you to see this happening after being here so long."

"It is. But every so often, I find myself glad for the opportunity I have now—to meet people I wouldn't normally meet." She met his eyes as she said this. Jeff swallowed hard. She was dangerous to his sense of decency, and he could barely bring himself to care anymore.

"Oh?" He stood and made his way to where she sat across the table from him, leaning against the solid oak tabletop. "And who have you met that interests you so much?" He could see her swallow hard as her eyes trained on him. He felt himself go stiff just by simply watching the woman.

Slowly, she stood and took him by the hand. He didn't know where they were going, but was excited to find out. He was somewhat confused when she led them to the door and out into the garden. It was a beautiful night, warm, and without wind or rain. Jeff breathed in deeply the fresh air, hoping to settle himself down. By the look on her face, he knew what was about to happen—he wanted to make it last.

"Why are we out here?" he asked. Annie looked back at the house, which was now a fair distance away.

"All of your men are inside. Do you really want them to hear us?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Hear us do what, exactly?" He hoped to God he didn't have the wrong impression. Annie gave him a little push, urging him to the ground.

"I want you to screw me, Captain Jeff Winger. Make me moan your name and beg for more." Jeff couldn't believe how tight his pants had become. A woman had never been so forward with him before. He almost didn't know how to respond.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. Annie pushed him the rest of the way into the tall grass and followed him down, straddling his lap. As her lips descended onto his, their actions became a frenzy of need and desire, lip against lip, tooth against tooth. Jeff knew he had to turn this around before he came in his pants, wanting—no—needing to be inside of her.

They disrobed, frantic with excitement, and once they were bare they connected immediately. Jeff slipped into her with ease, finding her slick with desire. She set a hard, fast pace on top of him, bringing them both up quickly. It had been months since Jeff had been with a woman, and this woman was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

Once it was over, the pair collapsed into the tall grass, feeling satisfied, but not spent. After a few moments, Annie begged, "_Again, please,"_ in his ear, and he had no choice but to oblige.

Jeff hadn't come to Paris to chase tail—but finding this woman had been an act of God as far as he was concerned. He dreaded the moment when he would have to let her go.

A bell rang, pulling Annie from her story. She set down her book with a sigh. Fantasies were always more interesting in print.

Standing and stretching, she crawled out from her reading spot beneath the Greendale butt flag and headed for class.

**End**

* * *

I was so excited by ror123's prompt that I wrote this as soon as I read it. What a fun way to write a story! Hope you all liked it.


End file.
